El se enamoro de un Triton
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Au. Shonen-ai(?). OneShot/ Si vives cerca del mar es normal escuchar ese tipo de historia. Rivaille no esperaba ver a una de esas criaturas con sus propios ojos. Mucho menos, terminar enamorado de ese pequeño tritón y perderle poco a poco sin darse cuenta. "–¿Conoces la historia de 'La Sirenita? -respondió con otra pregunta mientras le sonreía." *Editado*


Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ;w;

Me han llegado bastante, y disculpen mis horrores ortográficos, porque según yo ya lo había editado y todo, perdón.

Así que de nuevo lo subo ya editadito y mas presentable xD -Espero ;w;-

* * *

Y esto es lo que creo mi alocadamente después de escuchar canciones de Vocaloid y tomarme un litro de malteada de chocolate bien fria.

Espero que les guste y aunque se que ya hay muchos fiction's sobre la historia de "La Sirenita", les dejo mi versión a ver que les parece :DD

Sin mas a leer!

* * *

El se enamoro de un Tritón.

Capitulo Unico.

"Si vives cerca de el mar es normal escuchar ese tipo de historia. Rivaille no esperaba ver a una de esas criaturas con sus propios ojos. Mucho menos, terminar enamorado de ese pequeño tritón y perderlo poco a poco sin darse cuenta.

–¿Conoces la historia de 'La Sirenita?'-respondió con otra pregunta mientras le sonreía."

"_Aunque este apunto de perder la luz, _

_todos mis recuerdos siempre prevalecerán, _

_Si un día yo, me llego a marchar,_

_te amare, te amare en la eternidad."_

Si vives en un pueblo en donde lo que abunda mas es agua; el mar, es normal que escuches aquí y allá ese tipo de historias.

Tesoros en las profundidades del océano, seres de aspecto extraño que los cuidan, monstruos marinos y bellas criaturas que encantan con su voz, sirenas, son los temas de conversación de su pueblo.

El día que le vio por primera vez, fue el día más deprimente de su vida. Estaba sorprendido, pero inconcientemente se había puesto a llorar, su hermana era una loca obsesionada con todas esas fantasiosas historias, y el mismo día que el conoció a esa persona, ella había muerto.

- Lamento tu pérdida, Rivaille…

- Es un ser humano, Irvin… tarde o temprano algo le pasaría a esa loca…

- Ri…

- Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte por mí, necesito ir a algún lugar que no sea aquí…

Había salido del cementerio alejándose lo más que podía de aquella piedra que rezaba "Hanji Zoe". Su hermana se había golpeado la cabeza mientras nadaba y para cuando la encontraron, era demasiado tarde. Todo había sido tan rápido que ni si quiera noto cuando estaba bajo tierra.

Sus ojos habían perdido luz, estaba cabizbajo e inconscientemente se había dirigido a la costa.

Amaba a su hermana, no eran hermanos de sangre pero se llevaban infinitamente bien, tal vez las personas pensaban que era un amargado, sin corazón y emociones, pero la verdad no era esa. Zoe era la única que lograba sacarle de repente una carcajada a Levi, una sonrisa e inclusive sacarlo de sus casillas. Pero ella ya no estaba, su única familia se había ido.

Estaba oscureciendo, la luna comenzaba a levantarse. Se había encaminado a lo mas hondo olvidando que no sabia nadar y para cuando raciono su cuerpo se hundía por si solo. Por más que intento mantenerse a flote le fue imposible. Se dio por vencido y cerró los ojos. Ese seria su fin también.

Repentinamente sintió unos brazos rodeare y que lo movían muy rápido a la superficie.

Sus pulmones se llenaron de oxigeno de nuevo y a cuatro patas se encamino a la orilla, su cuerpo no pudo mas y se dejo vencer. Se sentía demasiado cansado.

* * *

En las profundidades del océano, una sirena de cabello azabache y un tritón rubio perseguían a uno castaño que nadaba tan rápido como su aleta se lo permitía.

- Eren!, no nades tan rápido!

- Es que, hoy es el día!

- Hermano! –dijo sonrojado y respirando agitadamente por el cansancio.

- Moo, hoy cumplo 15 años!, es cuando se me permite subir a la superficie, ustedes dos ya los cumplieron hace unos años, Mikasa, Armin, se que me entenderán, se que saben como me siento!

- Si, si lo entendemos, pero debes saber algo muy importante, es tu primera vez en la superficie y tienes que saberlo…

- "No hagas contacto con humanos, de ningún tipo", lo se hermano, lo se –dijo divertido con una sonrisa en rostro

El era Eren, un pequeño tritón, que ansiaba con conocer la superficie.

En el mundo marino, solo puedes salir a la superficie al cumplir los 15 años, así es para todos, y aquel que rompa esa regla, recibiría un severo castigo. Vivía junto con sus dos hermanos mayores, Mikasa, una sirena de hebras negras como el ébano tan largas hasta el inicio de su aleta, que solamente adornaba con un broche pequeño de perlas que Eren había hecho el solo y le había regalado por su cumpleaños, piel pálida, la mas rápida y fuerte que conocía, aunque algo sobre protectora con el por ser el menor.

Y su segundo hermano, Armin, rubio de ojos azules como el mismo mar, alguien muy listo, tranquilo y según Eren, alguien muy sabio. Su cabello llegaba algo más debajo de su espalda alta y siempre iba sujetado con una media coleta.

A el le gustaba mas tener aventuras, conocer cosas desconocidas, ver aquello que los demás decían que no existía. Su cabello café siempre iba amarrado a una coleta baja hacia el lado derecho y hacia resaltar sus enormes ojos verdes.

El cabello era algo importante para los de su raza, ya que era algo 'mágico' con lo que contaban. Dependía, si tu cabello era negro, eras audaz, si era anaranjado eras de actitud melosa y tierna, si eras rubio, serias inteligente, y así, cada actitud para cada color. Entre mas largo lo tuvieras, mas tiempo de vida era lo que tenías y así mismo, esa era tu sabiduría. Bien se dice que con los años, de las experiencias se aprende.

Algo mas que debían destacar de su especie era su voz, todos tenían una hermosa voz con la que entonaban aquellas canciones que sus corazones anhelaran.

Hoy era su cumpleaños numero 15 y ya siendo un ser marino adulto, se le permitiría salir por primera vez a la superficie, era como un rito de iniciación. Tendrías que hacerlo solo, y estar todo el amanecer ahí haber que era lo que encontrabas o que veías que te resultara interesante.

Se despidió de sus hermanos que regresaban a su hogar, sonrío con satisfacción y de nuevo nado con rapidez a la superficie, subiendo, viendo el cielo cada vez mas y mas cerca.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, el cielo estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Las aves se dirigían a sus hogares para descansar y allá a lo lejos un cuerpo se hundía…

Hizo una pausa y volvió a repetirse mentalmente todo.

- Cielo estrellado, aves volando a su hogar y… Un humano ahogándose!

Nado en dirección al joven que parecía haberse rendido a seguir en la superficie. Llego algo tarde, pues el cuerpo estaba ya bastante hondo. Nado con mas rapidez y lo tomo de un brazo, lo jalo hacia si y lo tomo de la cintura en un semi abrazo, llevándolo a la superficie con rapidez.

El chico de cabello negro y piel pálida tosió y dio bocanadas de aire llenando sus pulmones que se lo pedían a suplicas. Camino a cuatro patas a la orilla y se rindió ante el cansancio.

* * *

- "…_Aun perdiéndome entre el mar y el cielo azul, yo te mirare desde mi lugar…"_

La melodiosa voz que cantaba no muy lejos de donde el estaba comenzó a despertarlo.

- _"…Cantare, cantare, bajo el mar yo lo haré. Cantare, cantare, mi corazón te daré…"_

Rivaille abrió los ojos sorprendido, interrumpiendo la canción de la criatura frente a el, movió la boca queriendo decir algo pero las palabras no le salían, frunció los labios cuando el castaño se acerco a el y le comenzó a hablar.

- Esta bien? –le dijo con una mirada preocupada

Rivaille se llevo una mano a la boca y un pequeño sollozo se le escapo. Eren se asusto, y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias, movía los brazos de arriba abajo y le hacia toda clase de preguntas. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos y su mano seguía tapando su boca evitando sollozar más alto, con su otra temblorosa mano acaricio el rostro del pequeño tirón, lo cual ocasiono que se sorprendiera y se tensara un poco.

- Hanji… ellos si existen… -dijo viendo a los ojos al castaño con una sonrisa de sinceridad mientras lloraba

Eren se sonrojo y volvió a entrar en pánico. El pelinegro intentaba guardar la compostura y recuperar el aire, se giro a verlo con ojos menos expresivos y hablo.

- Como te llamas…?

- Eren… -hablo nervioso- y usted señor esta bien?

- Me salvaste?, cuento llevo dormido?

- Si lo salve señor, es mi primera vez en la superficie y… AH!

Rivaille se sorprendió por el grito del chico y lo vio irse con movimientos rápidos directo al agua, se sumergió y le vio directamente a los ojos con algo de nerviosismo.

- S-señor… Cual es su nombre?

- Soy Rivaille

- Rivaille… usted nunca me vio! –grito

- Eh?

- S-si mis hermanos se enteran que me encontré con un humano, ellos me castigaran, n-nosotros nunca debemos hacer contacto con ustedes…

- Lo entiendo…

Eren suspiro aliviado y de nuevo se encamino cerca de donde el humano estaba sentado. Se acerco a el y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Rivaille se sintió mareado y con sueño. Comenzaba a ver todo borroso.

- Que me has hecho…?

- Lo podré a dormir –dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- pensara que esto es un torcido juego de su imaginación, confió en usted, pero no debo arriesgarme…

En el rostro de Rivaille se poso un lave sonrisa, y como pudo acaricio la mejilla del tritón, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño.

- Gracias por salvarme… -dijo en un leve susurro.

Eren volvió a las profundidades de el mar después de que el cielo se empezara a poner anaranjado. Un hombre rubio había encontrado al humano que había conocido y se lo había llevado con el en brazos, así que se supuso que se encontraría bien.

El castaño se guardo como su más grande secreto el haber conocido y salvado a un humano.

Los días pasaron y Eren iba constantemente a el mismo lugar, la 'criatura terrestre' de nombre Rivaille acostumbraba caminar por las tardes-noches en la orilla de la costa, como queriendo despejar sus ideas, sin embargo, el nunca se dejo ver otra vez.

Las horas se volvieron días, los días se habían vuelto meses y los meses años. Cuando se dio cuenta ya habían pasado dos años desde que le había salvado la vida a ese humano.

Inconscientemente había comenzado a pensar mas y mas en el, y fue un día lluvioso que le vio paseando y sonriéndole a una rubia, que se dio cuenta de que ya estaba enamorado.

El día que se cumplieron 3 años, en su cumpleaños numero 18, les contó a sus hermanos toda la verdad. Asustados intentaron con todo lo que pudieron evitar lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Pero se dieron por vencidos cuando lo vieron entrar a la cueva de la bruja del mar.

Su deseo se cumpliría con un insignificante precio por ello. Su voz y su largo cabello castaño.

Eren salio de la cueva con el cabello corto y el ceño fruncido. Se topo con sus hermanos a medio camino y les sonrío mientras una lágrima caía de uno de sus ojos.

Había recordad aquellas palabras que la mujer le había dicho.

-"Tu cabello y tu voz serán el precio a pagar, pero tienes que tener algo siempre en tu mente, 2 piernas tendrás, pero al océano nunca volverás, si deseas fusionarte con el y convertirte en espuma, solo tienes que volver... El día en que tu voluntad sea débil, tu voz volverá y con ella el fin se acercara. Utiliza bien tus momentos de habla, que mis hechizos no cumplen del todo tus deseos, morirás o por debilidad o por el querer volver a aquí, tu hogar."

Jamas podría volver a ver a sus hermanos, o comunicarse con ellos, se sentía triste, pero quería transmitirle a aquel hombre lo que en verdad sentía.

Ambos lo comprendieron y lo acompañaron hasta la superficie, se despidieron de el con lagrimas en los ojos y se volvieron a sumergir, el cambio seria doloroso.

Su aleta se comenzó a separar, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. Cuando al fin sus piernas se separaron, entro en pánico, sus nuevas piernas estaban mal, tenían moretones en los muslos, y heridas de aquí a allá. Eran horribles, pero de tener eso a no poder estar en la superficie, preferiría esas feas piernas.

Intento ponerse de pie, pero un dolor punzante lo detuvo y lo hizo caer de sentón y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo, se sonrojo hasta las orejas e intento taparse con algo giro la cabeza en todas las direcciones y, fue ahí cuando lo vio, a unos metros, estaba aquel humano que había salvado hace tres años atrás. Le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, y con un leve, casi inotorio color carmesí en las mejillas.

Eren se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se arrastro ocultando su cuerpo en una roca.

Rivaille se acerco a el y se quito su gabardina negra levantándola en el aire para que la tomara.

- Quien eres? -pregunto

El castaño se sintió triste porque al parecer no lo recordaba. Negó con la cabeza y señalo su garganta. El pelinegro pareció comprenderlo y se acerco a el ofreciéndole su gabardina.

- Sabes escribir? –con un movimiento de cabeza dio a entender lo que quería decir

El castaño se puso la gabardina con algo de dificultad. Se arrodillo y comenzó a escribir en la arena "Eren".

Rivalle le miro sorprendido por la dulce sonrisa que le había dedicado el chico. Lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y se lo llevo a su casa.

* * *

Los días con Levi habían sido los mejores de su vida, había pasado ya mas de medio año y el castaño se había convertido en su mejor amigo en su confidente, en alguien tan cercano a el como un hermano.

Comunicarse con el no era fácil, pero tampoco difícil, todo lo que quería decir lo expresaba con pequeñas notas o cartas, intentando ser breve con todo lo que escribía.

Pronto, los celos en la pequeña rubia que lo acompañaba de aquí a allá se dieron a la luz en un baile, ese día en que había arrastrado a Levi, literalmente, a la pista de baile y se había puesto muy melosa con el.

Los rumores comenzaron a esparcirse, y pronto el mismo Rivaille se lo confirmo, aunque algo en su mirada lo hizo dudar en si debía escribir en la nota: "Si, es buena idea que le pidas matrimonio a la Señorita Petra".

Rivaille le miro con algo que no supo descifrar y le revolvió los cabellos.

Eren se sentía triste, hace mucho que no veía a su familia, y ahora perdería la razón por la que la había dejado.

La boda se llevaría acabo en altamar, aun le daba miedo acercarse al agua pero Rivaille había insistido demasiado.

Durante toda la ceremonia fingió una sonrisa, ya que el era el padrino de anillos. El pelinegro lo miraba de vez en ves y cuando el sacerdote dijo esas palabras:

- "Si hay alguien que se niegue a esta unión que hable ahora o que calle para siempre"

El pelinegro le había clavado la mirada y sus ojos desprendían un sentimiento que se negó a reconocer.

La ceremonia y la fiesta después de esta pasaron rápido y cuando menos lo espero ya había llegado el anochecer.

No podía dormir, inconcientemente cuando todos se habían ido a sus camarotes se había puesto a llorar. Se dirigió a la orilla del barco cuando unas voces comenzaron a llamarlo.

Armin y Mikasa habían crecido bastante, se habían convertido en unas hermosas criaturas marinas y… habían cortado sus melenas.

Eren los miro sorprendidos y con suma tristeza, su largo cabello ahora apenas les rozaba los hombro. Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza y fue cuando sus hermanos lo comprendieron y le miraron con ternura y bastante amor.

- No te preocupes por ello Eren –dijo Mikasa con una calida sonrisa

- Hermano, toma esto, nos lo ha dado la bruja de el mar, si tus piernas se bañan con su sangre podrás volver al mar –Armin extendió en su mano un pequeño puñal de plata que fue tomado por la temblorosa mano de Eren

Ambos chicos respondieron a su muda pregunta en unísono:

- Asesínale! –Le dijeron

Y se volvieron a sumergir siguiendo de cerca el barco. Eren miro el puñal en sus manos con nerviosismo y de repente su mirada se apago.

Había sido inútil.

Había perdido todo lo que tenia por tener a alguien que jamás podría ser suyo. Camino en silencio al camarote del pelinegro, las piernas comenzaban a dolerle de nuevo. Abrió la puerta y se acerco a el.

Estaba tranquilamente dormido. Su rostro era igual al que recordaba de años atrás. Después de todos esos años sabia porque lo había llegado a conocer; su hermana había muerto y el había inconcientemente quererse suicidar, lo había conocido cuando le salvo la vía y aquel humano con el que se supone nuca tuvo que tener contacto le había sonreído y le había dado las gracias por salvarle la vida.

Los buenos momentos que vivió en el estos últimos meses y sus pequeñas muestras de afecto, como abrazos, sonrisas, palabras de aliento cuando no se podía poner de pie; cuando alborotaba su cabello o aquella vez en que una noche cuando recordó que era el cumpleaños de su hermana y había comenzado a llorar, entonces Rivaille lo había acorrucado en sus brazos y le había besado la cabellera con cariño mientras le decía que dejara de llorar, todos, todos y cada uno de esos momentos retumbaron en su mente haciendo que detuviera el puñal que se había dirigido a su cuerpo con intenciones asesinas.

Las lagrimas caían con mas insistencia por sus mejillas y cuando se dio cuenta su mano temblorosa había soltado el puñal haciendo un ruido no muy fuerte, pero que había logrado despertado a Rivaille.

El pelinegro le miro con sorpresa y confusión, Eren salio corriendo siendo perseguido por el.

Se acerco a una de las salidas del barco dispuesto a saltar, pero la voz de sus hermanos y el:

- "Atrás de ti"

Le hizo detenerse y girar. Rivaille lo había aprisionado en un fuerte abrazo.

Mikasa y Armin habían abierto los ojos sorprendidos y se alejaron aun viendo todo lo que ocurría.

Eren forcejeaba para soltarse pero el pelinegro se lo impedía. Y en mucho tiempo volvió a escuchar su voz.

- Suéltame!

Rivaille se había alejado un poco de el y lo miro sorprendido, con ojos acuosos, se acerco a el y beso sus mejillas llevándose consigo aquellos caminos de lagrimas que habían en ellas.

El castaño estaba paralizado, y nervioso, Rivaille le miraba con un infinito cariño que sintió vergüenza de mantener su mirada.

- Eren… tu eres ese Eren, aquel tritón que me salvo hace tres años. Lo sabia, pero no podía escuchar tu voz así que no estaba del todo seguro, mi instinto me lo decía pero yo…

- Rivaille… -dijo con una leve sonrisa

El pelinegro lo acerco más hacia si y le dio un dulce beso que fue bien correspondido.

Eren se sintió débil y la vista se le nublo, repitió en voz alta las palabras de la bruja.

- "El día en que tu voluntad sea débil, tu voz volverá y con ella el fin se acercara. Utiliza bien tus momentos de habla, que mis hechizos no cumplen del todo tus deseos, morirás o por debilidad o por el querer volver a aquí, tu hogar."

Rivaille le miro confundido y vio como el chico comenzaba a desaparecer, Eren retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de el y le sonrío con dulzura.

_- "Aunque este apunto de perder la luz, _

_Todos mis recuerdos siempre prevalecerán, _

_Si un día yo, me llego a marchar,_

_Te amare, te amare en la eternidad."_

El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido, Eren dio un paso mas y se dejo caer zambulléndose en el agua. Su cuerpo comenzaba a convertirse en espuma. El rostro lleno de pánico de Rivaille, los gritos de sus hermanos llamándolo, el grito de miedo de Petra cuando el mayor se había aventado al agua para alcanzaron, ocasionaron que derramar sus ultimas lagrimas pero con una sonrisa.

* * *

Rivaille despertó en aquella costa, se había quedado dormido otra vez. Se puso de pie y con el pantalón arremangado hasta más arriba de su chamorro se adentro al agua hasta una profundidad prudente.

Dejo caer la última rosa blanca que traía en la mano sobre el mar y dejo que el oleaje se la llevara cada vez más lejos.

Recordó el resto de su sueño con una vaga mirada de tristeza.

Después de haberse zambullido en agua y haber olvidado que no sabia nadar, los hermanos de Eren lo habían salvado y lo habían llevado a esa misma costa explicándole el porque el castaño se había vuelto espuma.

La chica le miraba con algo de furia e ira pero esa mirada se fue cuando se había dejado caer llorando sin preocupaciones.

Armin le dijo que sus últimas palabras habían significado algo especial. El menor le había cantado a el, en sus últimos momentos. Eso expresaba su gran amor.

Las criaturas marinas se fueron dejándolo solo y llorando en silencio. Grito el nombre de aquel chico incontables veces hasta que casi no se escuchaba su voz, y ahí sentado en la arena, dejándose mojar por las olas de el mar, había dicho aquellas palabras que no había podido decir.

_- "Te amo"_

Miro hacia el cielo con una sonrisa y se fue a paso tranquilo.

En las profundidades Armin y Mikasa observaban aquella danza de pétalos blancos que ocurría una vez cada año. Sabían bien quien lo hacia y el porque.

Sonrieron cuando escucharon en un susurro aquellas palabras como todo los años anteriores.

A pesar de que Eren se había vuelto espuma, Rivaille insistía en que se había vuelto parte de el océano y que si el repetía aquellas palabras en esa fecha, algun día llegarían a el.

Las palabras resonaban y danzaban junto con aquellos pétalos blancos, se había vuelto costumbre del chico desde hace 3 años. Y posiblemente esas palabras, ya habían llegado a Eren.

* * *

- Me voy!

- Espera Levi, oye aun no-!

- No te esperare mujer loca!, ya se hizo tarde –la interrumpió con un grito de frustración

Y con esas palabras había salido a paso apresurado de su casa dando un portazo.

Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado, su reloj no había sonado y en su primer día de clases no se permitiría llegar tarde.

Llego a la escuela y la vio casi sola, había solo unos pocos estudiantes, entonces su celular comenzó a sonar.

Reviso y le había llegado un mensaje. Era de su hermana mayor Hanji.

"Aun faltan poco menos de una hora para que las clases comiencen, tontito Te levantaste bastante temprano para ser el primer día hermanito. Nos vemos mas tarde!

PD. Yo te llevare tu olvidado obento."

Con frustración se encamino a su salón de clase. La escuela estaba tan calmada que sus zapatos hacían eco.

Entro a su salón dejo sus cosas en su puesto y salio a dar una vuelta.

Fue entonces cuando lo noto. Una dulce melodía de un piano se podía escuchar a lo lejos. Sus pies se movieron por si solos y lo llevaron frente a la puerta de el salón de Música.

- _ "Aunque este apunto de perder la luz, _

_todos mis recuerdos siempre prevalecerán, _

_Aun perdiéndome entre el mar y el cielo azul, _

_yo te mirare desde mi lugar"_

Rivaille sintió su cuerpo estremecer y abrió la puerta.

El chico sentado frente al piano lo miro algo sorprendido y sonrío. El pelinegro se sonrojo y solo pudo auricular un par de palabras

- Esa cancion…

El castaño de ojos verdes sonrío aun mas y con sinceridad. Se giro para darle de frente a su totalidad, llevaba el uniforme de su escuela pero su corbata era de otro color, de un grado superior.

Se puso de pie y se acerco a el quedando solo a unos metros de distancia, miro hacia abajo, ya que era mucho mas alto que el pelinegro. Volvió a sonreír y solo respondió con otra pregunta.

- ¿Conoces la historia de "La Sirenita"?

Fin.

* * *

& bien que les pareció, estuvo, bonita, fea, pasable, mas o menos, no debo escribir mientras tengo alta dosis de azúcar en el cuerpo(?) XD

Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi me gusta bastante esta historia y todas las variantes que tiene, pero eh aquí mi versión algo raro, pero igual espero que sea entendible :D

Y si, me base en la canción de "Little Mermaid" de Luka, la verdad me gusta bastante y tengo un trauma con el corito, como verán casi ni se nota, solo lo puse bien poquitas veces en el fic :B

Y también en una imagen que descargue hace poquito de Rivaille y Eren, bueno mas que nada el final se baso en esa imagen, si no entendieron bien, ellos se reencontraron en una época diferente, se podría decir que en la nuestra.

Eh aquí un Oneshot mas que se agrega a mi lista, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos y es un AU asi que perdón si la actitud de alguno de los dos o de los personajes mencionados aquí salio algo Occ.

Merezco un review?, yo espero que si c:

Nos leemos en mis próximos proyectos y en comentarios por ahi~~

Matta nee~


End file.
